


Music of the Heart

by artistic18



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artistic18/pseuds/artistic18
Summary: Plagued late at night with worries after Marlon's death, Louis joins Clementine at the piano.





	Music of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Sort of nervous to post this (like with any of my stories) but I find this ship so adorable that I really wanted to try writing something for them! This is meant to take place in-between Episode 2 and 3. Not sure how compliant it'd be with whatever's meant to happen in 3, but it's just meant to be a short, sweet little fic anyway.

Louis groaned as he dragged himself to an upward sitting position, his legs swinging to the side of the bedframe. Taking a tired glance towards his window where moonlight filtered dimly through the thin curtains, he looked away to stare down at his hands, not really focused on them as his thoughts began to wander.

 It was late. He should be asleep. He needed to wake up bright and early with the others so that he could train and continue trying to actually make himself useful for once. He knew full well that couldn’t keep wasting time like he had back when Marlon…when Marlon was still…

He clamped his eyes shut and brought a tired hand to his face and kept it there. No, this definitely wasn’t the time for thoughts like that, no matter how true. He’d been dealing with that baggage, but now wasn’t the time for anymore unpacking.

Standing up with a huff, he let his feet carry him wherever they pleased. It only took him a few seconds to recognize his familiar route to the music room, a realization that made him smile. He picked up the pace, slowing down as a string of arbitrary keystrokes filled his ears. Whoever it was sounded like they were struggling, each note lacking any sense of grace or know-how. It was a clear sign of a beginner, and Louis couldn’t help wondering which one of his friends would’ve suddenly decided to take up trying to learn to play. He let his feet lead him the rest of the way to the music room and quietly leaned against the doorframe, his eyes inquisitive as they examined the scene before him.

It was _Clementine_ playing the piano, her fingers floundering across the keys in a way that had Louis’s heart swelling with a strange mixture of pride and adoration. He stayed quiet, simply staying back and listening to her valiant attempts to play something even halfway coherent. When she'd finally paused, her face scrunched up in distaste and her fingers splayed flush over the ivories, Louis took it as his cue to peel himself away from the doorframe and saunter his way over.

“Well, that was terrible.” He smiled at her sharp gasp of surprise and stood just shy of the piano. “I’ve got to admit, I never thought we'd find something you didn't totally dominate in.”

“I…wasn’t expecting you to be up…” Clementine murmured with a huff, looking up at him with a sour look. Louis smiled a bit wider and sat down next to her on the bench.

“And I wasn’t expecting _you_ to be up trying to play piano, so I’d say we’re even.” His tone was light with a playful edge, eyes alight with mischief. “Were you hoping I'd wake up and offer you some _private lessons?_ Because I could, you know. You'll get absolutely no objections here.”

Clementine opened her mouth just to immediately close it once more, a pretty shade of red dusting her cheeks. She jerked her hands from the keys to lay them on her lap, her pants bunching up in her clenched fists. Louis frowned and reached down to place a hand over one of hers, Clementine immediately jolting at the touch.

“I thought you were asleep, and this piano makes me think of you, so I just thought…” She glanced down at their hands and then back up, reluctantly meeting his gaze once more. “…maybe I'd find it comforting.”

Louis flashed her a bashful grin as he rubbed a thumb along her hand. “I'll have you know that flattery will get you everywhere with me, dear Clementine.”

“Good.” For the first time that night, the corners of Clementine’s mouth twitched in the beginnings of a smile. Absentmindedly, she turned her hand over to thread her fingers through his.

“Makes me wonder what other things you're not so good at. Should we be making sure you're never on cooking duty, perhaps?” Louis joked, scooting close enough that their thighs touching as he gently squeezed her hand. Clementine whole expression softened in a way that pushed the air straight out of Louis’s lungs, his jaw slackening just the tiniest bit in awe.

“Pretty you'll never find _that_ one out—not if Omar has anything to say about it. And no way am I telling you what else I'm bad at; I like keeping you on your toes.” She was fully grinning now, her eyes sparkling with a playfulness that seemed to be reserved especially for him. “I _do_ think I'd be up for those private lessons of yours though.” The drop in her pitch sent a tremor down Louis’s spine, her head leaning to rest against his shoulder.

“Of course,” Louis choked out after finally managing to find his voice again. “Anything for my lady. Well, anything within reason.”

“Your lady, huh?” Clementine leaned her teasing smile in closer, dangerously close to being in range for Louis to steal a kiss. His eyes took an unintentional detour to her lips, causing him to miss the amused quirk of Clementine's eyebrow. “I think I like the sound of that.”

“You do?” He couldn’t keep the surprise out of his tone, staring into her bright hazel eyes in confusion. Clementine giggled and darted forward to press her lips against his, settling back in her seat with a smug look as she let her eyes rake over his shocked expression.

“Yeah, I do.”

“…You know, I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of that,” Louis said with a silly smile, freshly recovered from his brief stupor and too pleased to bother trying to hide it. “Although I _do_ think it’s about time _I_ initiated one of these kisses.”

“Then why don’t you?” Clementine posed with a challenging little smirk that quickly melted away as a hand cupped her jaw, gentle fingers grazing the shell of her ear and guiding her forward into a kiss not unlike their first one. Her whole body relaxed as she let him take the lead, kissing her with a quiet fierceness that pulled an eager moan from her throat. He smiled into the kiss and slowly pulled away, Clementine chasing him with a soft whine of disapproval.

“Well, looks like kissing is something I’m not half-bad at, at least.” Louis radiated confidence and pride as he spoke, and Clementine offered him a smile in return.

“You’ve definitely got that going for you,” she agreed, lifting her free hand to intertwine her fingers with the hand he still pressed against the side of her cheek.

“Feels pretty great to hear that from you, not gonna lie. And for the record, I’ll always be more than happy to offer my services in a good ol’ smooching session.” He wiggled his eyebrows, reveling in the way Clementine shook her head and rolled her eyes in faux exasperation.

“Good to know.” The corners of her mouth drooped, her brows furrowing as she dragged their hands down from her cheek and gave a gentle squeeze. “But seriously, why are you still up?”

Louis winced at the sudden shift in gears. “I could ask you the same question.”

“Fair enough,” Clementine lamented with a sigh, frowning as she turned her gaze down towards the piano keys. “I couldn’t sleep. I just keep thinking about what happened earlier with the others.”

“Same here, actually,” Louis admitted with his own downcast gaze. “Well, sort of. It’s more like, I’m mad. At myself. Mad that I can’t be more useful to everyone—to you—because I always spent most of my time cracking jokes while everyone else was out actually _doing_ something.”

“But you can.” A fire burned in Clementine’s eyes as she spoke, her words drumming straight from her heart as she made eye contact with him again. “All you need is more time. More chances. It’s how everyone learns. It’s how AJ learned.”

“He learned from the best,” Louis urged, rubbing at her fingers again with his thumb in an attempt to quell the somberness that had seeped into her tone.

“And it’s how you’ll learn too. I’ll be right here to help you.” Clementine’s smile was soft, her tone fond. She tugged her hands from his grip and rose to her feet, placing a hand on his shoulder. “We can start in the morning; I’ll show you how to actually hit a target.”

“I’ve got the coolest girlfriend ever,” Louis said with an easy grin.

Clementine offered a cheeky grin of her own. “Yeah you do.”

With that, she finally made her exit from the piano room, Louis not far behind. It was uncertain what tomorrow would hold, but at least they'd be experiencing it together.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first time writing Louis x Clementine as well as the first time I've written in a while, but I hope you enjoyed! I wanted to add a little part where they started discussing pet names for each other but it just didn't happen. Maybe in another story? In any case, thanks for reading!
> 
> P.S. If you'd like to talk or see some of my art (I've done some for this game), check out my tumblr [@akirecreations](http://akirecreations.tumblr.com)~


End file.
